A Very Tropical Christmas
A Very Tropical Christmas is the 64th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 34th episode of season 3. It is the show's 2nd Christmas episode. In this episode, JD Winkerman holds a Christmas Party with a tropical theme. Cast Starring: *JD Winkerman *Gaston The Skunk *Giggles *Petunia *Stacy Featuring: *Cuddles *Puff (Hawaiian Style) *Toothy *Grin *Gia *Fizz *Sniffles *Nutty *Tootsie *Disco Bear *Pepperoni Bear *Novelty *Lammy Appearances: *Russell *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot At JD Winkerman's beach house in Pearl City on Christmas Day, The Winkster is getting ready to host his Christmas party. He watches the Christmas parade on television and sees Lumpy and Russell on one very good looking float that he helped designed. The float in the parade is depicting a tropical Christmas. JD Winkerman decides to make his Christmas party a luau. The Winkster calls Pepperoni Bear and Novelty to help him with the food for the party. Pepperoni Bear, Disco Bear and Novelty arrive in Pear City at The Winkster's beach house in Pepperoni Bear's mobile kitchen. JD Winkerman tells Pepperoni Bear and Novelty what to make. Disco Bear hands over the food to be cooked by his brother and Novelty. They get to work on the food. Meanwhile, JD Winkerman is sorting the presents for the guests he invited to the party. Grin comes to JD Winkerman's beach house and thanks the Generic Tree Friend Taxi driver for his service. JD Winkerman hugs Grin and wishes him a Merry Christmas. Gaston The Skunk, Petunia and Stacy arrive in their car and Disco Bear starts flirting with Stacy and Petunia. JD Winkerman slaps Disco Bear in the face and tells him that it is time to bake Christmas cookies. Disco Bear walks over to his brother and starts cutting out the cookies. JD Winkerman hugs Petunia and Stacy. He tells them to go in the den with Grin. Lammy, Tootsie, Nutty, Sniffles, Gia, Fizz, Toothy, Giggles and Cuddles arrive next with Puff on Puff's new speed boat he got for Christmas. JD Winkerman gives a thumbs up and escorts them to the den. Nutty sees the candy that is to be topped on the cookies. Nutty tries to steal one but The Winkster stops him by giving him a package of peanut butter cups. Novelty informs Nutty that the candy toppings are for the cookies only. Nutty and Tootsie head inside the beach house. Disco Bear puts the cookies in the oven and times them. Pepperoni Bear and Novelty roast the pig at ease and mash the potatoes with no problem. JD Winkerman sees the bags of gifts the other guests put on the couch in the living room. JD Winkerman places those gifts under his Christmas tree. The guests are surprised by the tropical decorations The Winkster laid out. Later, The Winkster tells everybody to go outside to the backyard for the feast. The guests see the food perfectly made thanks to Novelty and Pepperoni Bear. As soon as they finish, JD Winkerman escorts them to the living room to hand out presents. Grin gets brand new fishing rods, and a new fishing DVD. Disco Bear gets a new Disco Ball, some Disco CDs and a new Jukebox. Stacy gets new jeans and some relaxing music CDs. Petunia gets a vacuum cleaner and some new pillows. Giggles gets a new bow and some new bed sheets. Gia gets some CDs with love songs. Fizz gets some board games. Sniffles gets a new chemistry set and some new encyclopedias as well as some video games. Nutty gets some cool board games. Tootsie gets a foot massager and some new flatware. Lammy gets some mystery novels and a toaster. Cuddles gets some new video games. Puff gets some workout DVDs and an autographed baseball. Toothy gets a new electronic toothbrush for his big teeth. Pepperoni Bear gets some new cookbooks and Novelty gets new non stick pots and pans. JD Winkerman gets some board games, a new stereo system, a new calculator, a new digital watch, video games and some DVDs. JD Winkerman has a surprise for Giggles, Petunia and Stacy. He walks to the den and come back with 3 big boxes. He hands them to Giggles, Petunia, and Stacy. They open them and each get beautiful dresses that The Winkster made. Giggles' dress has a cool swirly pattern with sparkles. Petunia's dress has a diamond pattern with sparkles. Stacy's dress has a pattern of polka dots with sparkles. Petunia, Stacy and Giggles kiss The Winkster under the mistletoe, ending the episode. Moral: "The best gifts come from the heart!" Deaths None Injuries * Disco Bear gets slapped in the face by The Winkster. Destruction None Trivia * Like with Mele Kalikimaka the text for the episode title appears in red and green. * Lammy died in Battle of The Dress Makers and has been revived for this episode. * Emily may have helped The Winkster make the dresses for Stacy, Giggles and Petunia. * Beginning in this episode, JD Winkerman's old watch is replaced by a digital watch. Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes